A head-up display (HUD) is a device for projecting instrument-related information onto a windshield. Compared to a traditional instrument panel, the HUD enables a driver to see required important information without lowering his/her head. Therefore, the driver can see instrument-related information while viewing road conditions.
HUDs having a rotary projecting board assembly have been successively proposed, where vehicle information is displayed by the projecting board assembly which is rotated upwards and extended outward, and when the use of the projecting board assembly is stopped, the projecting board assembly is rotated downwards and retracted into a housing of an instrument panel assembly. A conventional HUD is not arranged with a protecting cover, so it is easily exposed to sunshine or adhered with dust, thereby resulting in the damage to the projecting board. However, because the projecting board assembly has a large area, arrangement of a protecting cover is relatively difficult and certainly results in a complex structure and increased cost.
In view of the above disadvantages, after extensive research in conjunction with theoretical knowledge, the inventors provide this invention that is reasonably designed and effectively improves upon the above disadvantages.